I Will Always Love You No Matter What Happens…
by yuuki13
Summary: A short glimpse on Erza and Jellal's married life. Mostly Lucy's point of view


**Title: **I Will Always Love You No Matter What Happens…

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>A glimpse on Erza and Jellal's married life. (Mostly Lucy's point of view)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (If I can own Jellal...It would the best New Year gift I will ever receive...XD)<strong>

* * *

><p>A.N.: Even though that it's not really obvious, Natsu and Erza are siblings in this fanfic...<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm happy that after all the things that you have gone through, you're finally together with Jellal," I said as I look at the pictures of Jellal and Erza. Both of them were smiling their hearts outs, treasuring every moment that they spent together.<p>

"Yeah…" I saw Erza replied with a small smile across her face as she moved her fingers around her bloated stomach.

Jellal and Erza are star-crossed lovers, despite that it only proved that they are willing to defy the stars just for their love. It started during their childhood when Jellal had to leave the town because his parents died and the distant relative who will adopt him lives in another town. Jellal tried to have a farewell moment with Erza but it ended up as a fight. Things got worse between them when Erza met Jellal again during Middle School. Jellal changed. He was no longer the kind Jellal that Erza knew. He may have a façade of being the school prince but he actually has a shrewd attitude. He did a lot of bad things to us but Erza believed in him, that the kind Jellal she knew will come back. Despite her best Jellal did not change until he met an accident, lost his memories and went missing for a year. Erza stayed by his side. During the time when he doubted who he really was Erza always told him that he is a kind man. Together, they looked back at the past and moving towards a bright future.

But things will not be long for them, soon fate tried to separate them again. Right after they graduated High School, Jellal was offered to study abroad. At first I knew that Erza wanted Jellal to stay but in the end she let him go. For four years, they did not see and talk to each other. Jellal came back to Japan and told everyone that he has a fiancée but of course who on earth will believe him unless that his fiancée is Erza, right? After reprimanding him and having some beating from Natsu and Gray, he finally admitted and proposed to Erza. Now, they are already married and will be having their baby in a few weeks- or at least I thought.

"Where's Natsu by the way?" Erza asked.

"Ahhh… He is still finishing something in the office. Hahaha!" I lied. I'm here because Natsu asked me to accompany Erza while he is in a date with Lisanna. I felt pity for the guy, because he has to take care of Erza while Jellal is in Australia_. _ Everyone knows how scary Erza can be. What more if Natsu doesn't know how to deal with Erza during her mood swings. It will be a complete disaster! But it doesn't seem that something like that already happened since the house is still standing.

"Ahh…" I heard Erza moan. There was a painful expression on her face, As if she was about to give birth. Wait… Give birth? What on earth shall I do?

I tried calling Natsu, but he shouted at me for disturbing him on his date and cut the line before I can even speak a single syllable.

"Lucy! I think about to give birth…" I heard Erza cry. I panicked more. My cell phone rang at the same time. It jumped between my hands before I answered the call.

"Gray! Help me! I don't know what to do? Erza is about to give birth!" I yelled at him over the phone.

"Come down Lucy…" his voice was soothing as ever, it helped me come down for a bit "Call an ambulance and wait for me I'm almost there. While waiting for me, pack Erza's things, okay?"

"Got it…Bye!"Gray cut the line.

I did what Gray instructed me. Gray arrived before the ambulance since he was just around the corner when I called him. We tried to calm Erza down while waiting for the ambulance, at the same time we also packed her things.

* * *

><p><strong>At the hospital…<strong>

"It sounds as if she is in a war instead of giving birth," I heard Gray said.

"As expected from Erza I tried calling Natsu but he won't answer." I replied as I laugh.

"I'll call Lisanna," Gray said. I felt as if a dark aura suddenly surrounded Gray.

An hour later, Lisanna and Natsu arrived. Natsu looks as if he got sick of something. I knew it. Most likely Gray told Lisanna some naughty things that Natsu did and Lisanna reprimanded Natsu until they arrived here.

"What happened to you walking match stick? Looks like you can't even light a fire," Gray greeted Natsu.

"What did you say, ice cream boy? Are you asking me some ice cream?" Natsu replied.

"Let those two fight. They will be ashamed of themselves soon. How's Erza?" Lisanna asked.

"She's been in the Delivery Room for some time now."

"People from Fairy Tail will try to visit tomorrow."

"Is that so…"

"When are going to act like adults?" I heard somebody say. It was a familiar voice but that person must still be in Australia.

"Jellal!" I heard the two pronounce the word in fear. Even though that it doesn't seem like it, Jellal can also be as scary as Erza. Natsu and Gray immediately sat down at two different chairs while waiting.

"I thought you are still in Australia?" I asked.

"I intended to arrive earlier to surprise Erza but I think I was the one who was surprised when I saw Erza being brought inside an ambulance…"he laughed shortly.

"So it backfired. *laughs* Thank goodness you're here. To tell the truth I don't have a clue on what to do."I sighed in relief.

"But still, thank you very much for taking care of Erza while I'm gone Lucy," Jellal said bowing his head down.

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for." I replied with a bright smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later…<strong>

The doctor went out and asked who is the husband of Erza and asked the name of the baby.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"We heard Jellal ask.

"It's a boy, Sir." We heard the doctor say. Jellal jumped in happiness when he knew that their child is a boy. Natsu, Gray and Jellal were dreaming that if the baby is a boy they will teach him the martial art techniques that they know, play baseball together, and some other stuff that men usually do.

"I'll name him Nathaniel. Nathaniel Fernandes. Can I see my wife now?" he asked the doctor.

"Sure thing, Sir…" Jellal followed the doctor without looking back at us. Maybe he wanted to have some time with his wife alone.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"I was about to say that," Lisanna replied.

"Where's Jellal?" Natsu asked.

"He went to visit Erza. Let's give them some time to talk to each other privately." I immediately replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza's room in the hospital (3<strong>**rd**** person)**

Jellal opened the door. He saw his wife sleeping peacefully in her bed. He doesn't have any intention on waking her up; after all she has been in a difficult task. He just sat there beside her, watching her sleep. If she was awake right now, he doesn't know how he will show how grateful he is, for their son, for having noble friends, for having a great life and especially for having such a kind, loving and beautiful wife beside him. Without meeting Erza it is almost impossible for him to have this kinds of blessings. He held her hand without any intention of letting it go no matter where it goes.

* * *

><p>At the middle of the night, Erza woke up. She sat up to check her surroundings and felt a strong hand holding her hand.<p>

"Jellal!" she murmured loud enough for the man to hear it. Jellal woke up, hugged Erza and cried in his shoulders.

"Tadaima…" he muttered.

"Okaeri, otou-san…" Erza replied happily yet weakly. After that there was silence. She just let Jellal cry as much as he wanted to.

"It's so uncool, being like this…" Jellal said.

"Yeah…I don't want my baby to grow up like a crybaby like her father…" Erza replied teasingly.

"I'm sorry…I'm always causing you troubles and pain…I really wonder if…"Jellal was cut off by Erza.

"If you deserved me? Please, Jellal stop saying that again. Everybody deserves to be happy. You are my happiness, and I am your happiness, isn't it enough for you to say that you deserve me?"

"If you are really my happiness, why did I hurt you, why did I say hurtful things to you, why did I make you cry, why did I inflict so much pain on you?"

"Sshhh…" Erza put her index finger on Jellal's lips. "Do you still remember what I said to you after exchanging our vows?" she asked Jellal.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

_Erza moved slowly towards Jellal. She was whispering some words that only the two of them can hear and almost made Jellal cry._

"_I have forgiven you. I forgive you. And I'll forgive you. I will love you forever whatever happens…"_

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

"Yeah. I will love you forever no matter what happens…" he replied.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>A.N.: I hope that you enjoyed that~ I f you were wondering why the baby's name is Nathaniel, it means God's Gift or something like that... =)<p> 


End file.
